As digital cameras become increasing available and integrated into mobile computing and communications devices, the opportunities for data entry via captured image data continue to be exploited and evolve. Mobile computing devices can be configured to capture image data, for example, in real-time, and provide functionality to a user with respect to the captured image data. For example, the image data may be analyzed via a visual search to determine the identity of objects that are depicted in the image data. The identity of an object may take the form of textual data that may be used to provide label feedback to a user or perform a search of the Internet based on the textual data. In some instances, however, due to a shaky photographer, disparate lighting conditions, and the like, the results of a visual search can, as a result of multiple iterative analyses, be erratic and sometimes unreliable.